


【荣在】像风一样

by aieiemup



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aieiemup/pseuds/aieiemup





	【荣在】像风一样

上

 

林在范是jjp的leader，朴珍荣是他唯一的忙内。即使有谦才是年纪最小的弟弟林在范很疼爱的弟弟，但和朴珍荣相比，他们始终是不同的。

那一年，Jackson独自去了中国，成立了工作室。igot7仿佛受到了莫大的刺激，或许是担心他们会像曾经fans所爱的那些idol一样分开。或许是担心她们所爱的markson分开，变成了Mark&Jackson。

那JJ Project呢，是否有一天也要分开。

很久以前，林在范曾想过，朴珍荣这样一个沾满书卷气的人到底会分化成什么样子，温润的omega，还是儒雅却能散发耀眼光芒的alpha。

后来，人变得多了，变得吵闹，变成了Got7。林在范最爱的忙内真的长大了，变得那样耀眼，而他这个当年练习生时期的老大却意外的成为了普通的beta。

beta和omega不同，alpha极少会选择同性beta伴侣，因为他们并不能很好的满足alpha易感期的需求，偏低的生育率在许多传统家庭看来，也并不如让beta男性寻找一个beta女性作为伴侣，更何况他还是家里的独子。

不过这样处境的改变在Jackson去中国的那一年末。

那一天，朴珍荣对林在范说：“也许分开并不算什么，但我不想像Jackson和mark哥那样不说出口，我可能会很后悔。即使别人觉得我不应该和在范哥在一起，但这是我的人生，哥是我喜欢的人。”

年末颁奖礼，成员们终于又能聚在一起，见到Jackson大家都很高兴，而且他们还拿了奖回去，虽然并不是最好的那一座奖杯，却也是所有人共同努力得来的。

我们还会一直走下去，一起变得更好不是吗。

 

在某个平常的日子里，他们俩像是刚出到时那样，偷偷跑去汉江边散步。即使会被认出来又怎么样，他们jjp，他们不可以待在一起吗。

被最爱的人告白是什么样的感受。  
震惊，欣喜，害羞吗？

在那个满是星星的夜里，朴珍荣亲吻了他的leader，林在范没有躲开。

他们牵着手像孩子一样在汉江边奔跑，跑过热闹拥挤的街道，穿过无人的巷道。像那些古旧爱情故事里的套路一样，他们拥抱亲吻，交付彼此。

就像想象中的一样，那其实不算是一次多么美好的体验，即使尽力做了扩张，alpha可观的物体进入时还是疼的冒汗。身体会应激的分泌液体，但依旧不如omega那样敏感，摩擦黏膜的感觉甚至有些疼得麻木。

让一个alpha进入那么深的地方，感觉并不如人意。硕大的结张开卡住宫口的感觉，就只是疼，或许比不在发 | 情期的omega还要难受。还好并不在alpha的易感期，朴珍荣还可以理智的忍耐，温柔的抚摸着林在范紧绷的身体，亲吻他咬紧下唇的嘴角，然后温柔的看着林在范。alpha眼里像是有星星，和汉江边的夜空一样，满是明亮的爱意。

——

朴珍荣有时候很羡慕自己的两个哥哥，全世界都希望他们能在一起，所有人都懂他们的感情。

而林在范在巡演上玩笑一般的求婚，在fan们的心里就真的如同一个玩笑，其实他们也是那样相爱。甚至为什么会有人觉得，他会比更爱林在范那样爱其他人，而他们的关联更多的是为了jjp。

如果他要告诉所有人，他要和这个beta在一起，会不会引来更多的人争吵，也会有许多的人像从前直播里那样，也让林在范伤心一次吗。

如果不说，是不是就可以一直一直这样走下去。

可人总会不满足于现实，现实总会让你想要得到更多。

在那场被绿色星空布满的演唱会里，那两个在不为流言所躲避的哥哥在众人前拥抱在一起时，所有人都在高喊着markson forever！所有人都在庆幸与祝福。

那是兵役前的最后一场演唱会。那时候他们想，三年之后等到兵役结束，如何可以，他们也想要告诉所有人jjp forever！

这一年，jjp一起进了军队，got7暂时缺了两位主唱。后来，不知耽搁过了多久，他们才又能七个人一起站在舞台上说到：“我们是got7。”

 

很多人都说，朴珍荣今后一定会成为一个优秀的演员，而他也在朝着这样的目标前进着。

退伍之后不久，朴珍荣就接到了新的剧本，他扮演的男二深受喜爱，热第一下提升了不少。

随即就有导演大胆选中他，作为新剧的男主演。是一部校园剧，俗套的温柔富家子弟与平民少女的爱情故事，不过这也最为十几岁幻想爱恋的少男少女们所喜爱。

随着剧情的发展，朴珍荣也越来越受欢迎，Twitter热搜上开始常常有他的名字。

而林在范在几次综艺回归后，停止了活动，只有几首署名jb的歌曲才让粉丝们不至于遗忘他已经回来这件事。

在他们回归后的大约半年后，那部日曜剧终于迎来了结局。

林在范刚好在一家便利店买东西，他虽然离收银台还远，还是能清晰看见屏幕里的画面。

温柔的少年在一起露营的海边找到了女孩儿，少年希望能挽留他喜欢的女孩子，牵着她的手，在铺满礁石阳光明媚的海边，亲吻她的嘴唇。

曾经他也这样看着林在范，这样亲吻过他的嘴角。

林在范抬手摸了摸下唇，朴珍荣亲吻别人原来是这样的，演员的演技吗，还是所有的亲吻都是这样。不过再怎样也没有关系，因为他们已经分开了。

 

林在范耀眼的忙内，终于让所有人看见他散发出的无限光芒。他有了更多更好的仰慕者，各种各样的omega，能激起朴珍荣身体里躁动因子，能激起他狂躁的易感期，能更好的满足那些关于alpha的需要。即使林在范一点也闻不到，他在那次意外的易感期，无奈的接受了现实，beta并不能像一个omega那样满足alpha的极具侵略的索取，或许他们真的不该在一起。而他们在一起，对于朴珍荣来说，也并不是什么有益的事，一个优秀演员的上升期，身边却有一个同组合的beta伴侣。只会毁掉现在所积累的人气和努力。

就这样，他们分开了。

早就被磨平棱角的青年，再次装作强硬吓人的气势，对最爱的人说道：“我们不合适，分开吧。”

 

那是林在范回归后的最后一个综艺节目，和前辈们畅谈人生。谈的是人生，关于真正的人生却是无法说出。

大概是因为抱着不怎么好的想法喝酒，所以才会觉得更加难过，以至于录完节目之后，在卫生间里吐到被经纪人带去医院。

在经纪人拿着那一堆检查单和一份孕检报告站在林在范面前时，他甚至脑子里还是一片空白，又有那么一瞬间他好像觉得：还好他们已经分手了。

他只能低下头向经纪人道歉：“对不起，哥。”

他不清楚之后会怎样，也许公司会让他离开got7甚至和他解约，然后又该怎样。荣宰和有谦还在军队里，mark和Jackson还在中国，想见见他们现在好像都是一种奢望，只是他现在这样，其实不见或许更好。

他是got7的leader，他愿意为了守护这个名字和他的members做很多事。

公司选择沉默对待，之后经纪人只叮嘱他不要再公众面前露面。结果比想象的要好的多，大概是因为在很长一段时间里，无论是jjp还是got7都无法回归。但内心觉得公司会这样，也许是这么久的空白，已经有很多人把他忘记了这样的沮丧想法。

 

朴珍荣已经很久没和林在范见面，偶尔互通简讯，林在范都说现在很好。朴珍荣听说，林在范现在的工作都放在作曲上，经纪人似乎也默契的回应着自己。

在某个突然的时间，林在范的名字突然间挤进了实时热搜，原来只是某人手滑点开了已经被遗忘的直播间。突然的直播，一时间也引来了大批fans，几分钟内成倍增长的数字，总不能用一个意外敷衍了事。

短短的十几分钟的视频，被fans疯狂转载，兴奋的庆祝着idol的归来。

许久未露面的人看起来不错，齐齐的厚刘海盖住额头，鼻梁上挂着的黑框眼镜，脸上长了不少肉，傻笑的看着镜头。屏幕里的人从满屏的留言里发现自己点开了直播的时候，还傻傻抱着面前的炸酱面愣了很久，所以只好拉进镜头用傻笑掩饰着尴尬。

也许是拉面的味道不好，一向有好口福的人只是把东西放在一旁，回答着问题fans的问题。说他很好，说很抱歉长胖了不少，等荣宰和有谦回来之后，会以更好的姿态回归。却又不小心说出一会儿要去医院检查所以要先关掉直播，只好小心的安慰着fans说只是复查之前的腰伤，请她们不要担心。

这样的感觉仿佛回到了从前，这个样子让人想起那个，盼到了一巡却又因为腰伤而不能上场的人，不知道林在范真的还好吗，离开得有一点久，自己好像开始想他了。

———

事情似乎也并没有就此结束，不久就有私生饭放出照片，照片里的人似乎是林在范。身上裹着较秋天来说稍厚的的外套，疲惫的从医院出来，与从前的照片对比显得臃肿很多。

还在剧组的朴珍荣觉得很奇怪，bambam很突然的给他来了电话，居然还突然想起问他，为什么最近回没回宿舍。

他最近一直都待在剧组不是吗，以前也这样，这算是什么问题。之后的问题好像才是最重要的，原来林在范一个人一直住在宿舍，而这又让这个弟弟有什么好惊奇的。

“珍荣哥看见网上的新闻了吗？”

“什么？”

“啊，没什么，就是一些私生饭的事，想提醒你注意安全。”

朴珍荣想起来bambam很久没有回宿舍住：“怎么想起回宿舍了？”

“呃……那个……mark哥在中国参加的综艺节目，好像要一些以前的东西，让我帮他找一找。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“对了，哥还有多久才拍完戏。”

“还有一些时间，怎么了，有事吗。”

“没有，只是很久没见了，什么时候等mark他们回来一起去吃烤肉吧。”

“唔，确实很久没有一起了。”

“哈，那我先挂了。”

 

——

 

朴珍荣再见到林在范，是在宿舍小区里的垃圾箱旁边，林在范背对着他，穿着一件浅粉色的衣服。

朴珍荣努力拍摄了好几天，完成了拍摄任务，终于可以离开剧有时间来落实这件事，bambam到底是想告诉他什么。虽然听起来很镇定，但是电话里的声音丝毫没有平时那样放松，更像是在探究什么，甚至只是想在他这里确认什么。朴珍荣原本是想等到拍摄全都结束，但在看见那张照片和接到bambam的电话之后，他脑子里好像有了一些惊人的想法。

朴珍荣看见林在范时，他正因为把东西扔错了垃圾箱，而抓狂的补救之中。等林在范舒一口气捂着肚子转过身时，朴珍荣已经在那里站了很久。

看见朴珍荣的到来，林在范有些不知所措，也忘记了该怎么隐藏或是跑走，他们一起无言的回到屋子里。朴珍荣从背后抱住他，温暖的胸膛贴着林在范的后背，他看不见朴珍荣的脸，不过他觉得他的忙内或许快要哭出来了。

“珍荣啊……对不起。”

朴珍荣猛然放开手：“哥真的有对不起我吗？哥这么觉得，就不会对我那么说了，那么冷漠的说我们不合适我们分开吧。”

“阿西。”面对朴珍荣的指责，林在范用力揉着头发，要是面前有一堵墙他大概会很想撞上去了。

朴珍荣问：“哥提出要分开的时候就知道的吗？”

“……没有，是后来才发现的。经纪人哥送我去医院……呃……去检查所以知道的。”

“所以在我不知道的时候哥还进过医院了吗？”朴珍荣抓住他的肩膀，看着他的眼睛：“所以我知不知道都不重要吗，所以连bambam都知道的事我竟然不知道对嘛在范哥！还是甚至连mark哥和Jackson都知道了，只剩下我这个傻瓜被骗吗！”

林在范无奈握住他的手腕：“不是这样的……”希望他能冷静一些松开手，即使他闻不到信息素的气味，这样的压迫感还是让他很不舒服。

朴珍荣有所察觉，收敛了气息。林在范靠近一些，拍拍他的背想要安抚他，朴珍荣咬住下唇，抬起头尽力忍下怒火。他的leader还真是……和从前不一样了。从前那个暴躁，让人第一眼看见或许会很害怕的林在范，完全像是变了一个人，学会忍耐，被迫撒娇，甚至反倒被自己和成员们欺负，现在还要对着自己认错。

朴珍荣长叹一口气说到：“哥刚在捡了那么久的垃圾，不要去洗一洗吗？”

“moya？啊……知道了。”不过：“你怎么知道bambam知道了？他告诉你的？阿西！他为什么知道是你！这都是什么啊，真是！到了三十岁一样要挨打。”

朴珍荣当然不会告诉林在范，他的身上全是自己的味道。

 

——

 

如果朴珍荣说他要在媒体面前向林在范求婚，那他肯定是不信的，而且也不会接受这样的建议，大热的男演员不仅这么快就要结婚，孩子都有了，会有多少fans能接受。

偏偏在发表年末的演绎新人奖感言时，朴珍荣就真的这么做了。不只是：“林在范撒浪嘿呦。”甚至带着奖杯在一众媒体面前问林在范要不要和自己结婚。

那一晚的焦点与聚光灯都属于颁奖礼后台的jjp，不停作响的快门和闪光灯让人错觉这才是真正的舞台。再后来冷静下来想想，林在范甚至有些后悔他竟然真的相信朴珍荣说的，只是想他来陪着朴珍荣领奖，就那样邋遢的出现在闪光灯前。像是对自己的隐瞒预谋已久的报复，连未能到现场的成员都一起参与了计划。

“朴珍荣，疯了吗？”

“馁。”

是啊，疯了一样的想要让所有人知道我喜欢的人是谁。

 

——The End——

 

小剧场

①

🍑：在范哥真的会被骗吗？  
🐰：会的。  
🍑：这么肯定吗。  
🐰：之前回国学到一句话。  
🍑：什么？  
🐰：一孕傻三年。  
🍑：什么意思。  
🐰：怀孕的人都很傻。  
🍑：真的吗？  
🐰：因为Jackson就是这样。  
🍑：……

 

②

直播中  
在蹦被欺负得软软趴在床上。  
问：为什么所有人都能猜到孩子是谁的？  
🐢：这还用想吗。  
🐜：除了珍荣哥谁还敢这么干。  
🐍：哥身上全是某人信息素的味道还用猜吗。  
🐰🐢🍑：🤭

End

 

谢谢观看。


End file.
